About Latin
by loozy
Summary: “Do you know any Latin?” “Do I look like Jackson?” “Honestly?” “That was a rhetorical question.” C/C


**Title:** About Latin

**Author:** loozy

**Summary:** "Do you know any Latin?"

"Do I look like Jackson?"

"Honestly?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** C/C

**Disclaimer:** SG-1 does not belong to me, as much as I'd like to own Cameron and Carolyn. MGM and all assoctiated owns the show and the characters. I'mjust having fun.

**A/N:** this is based on three prompts give to me by a friend. Feel free to rip into it, but please do give constructive criticism. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and please review.

**Latin- escape- terrible-- SG-1**

"Do you know any Latin?"

"Do I look like Jackson?"

"Honestly?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

"Then why-?"

"Oh, just because."

"Thanks. I'll have you know that I took Latin in high school."

"Your high school actually offered Latin?"

"Yep. Took it instead of Spanish."

"Why?"

"Because I could. Because it was different."

"Okay. But why?"

"It's an interesting language."

"It's a dead one."

"That has never stopped people before. Just look at Jackson. If he didn't know English, he would only speak in dead tongues."

"That's not true."

"I know. I was just messing with you... Besides, Latin looks good on a CV."

"Yeah, there's that."

"And it is some kind of turn- on for the ladies."

"It is not!"

"So what you're saying is that you're not drawn to me any more now than you were before you knew I knew Latin?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"In danger of sounding cheesy, there is no possible way I could be drawn any closer to you. Or more turned on."

"Thank you. Compliment goes right back at you."

Pause.

"Awkward moment?"

"We don't do awkward moments."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"How about that one time in the shower when Jackson walked in?"

"Yeah, that was pretty awkward."

"Or when you tried to kiss me and hit your head on my nose in front your nurses?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, and remember that one time-"

"Okay, I get it! We do awkward moments! Just means that we're like any other couple."

"Oh yeah. A normal couple. That makes us sound so much more normal than we actually are."

"We _are_ a normal couple!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuure. I mean, every normal couple works in a mountain, or underneath one, exploits different cultures all over the galaxy and treats foreign diseases from planets that no- one outside aforementioned mountain knows about. Or has ever heard of."

"When you put it like that-"

"Makes us a lot less normal... I rule!"

"You're terrible."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"Am not. And you're terrible for suggesting that I am."

"Pillowfight?"

"There are no pillows in supply closets. Or at least not the closets that I know of, and even if there are any, they probably don't stock the pillows we usually use in fights."

"We could move this over to your quarters."

"I actually wouldn't mind. It's getting a bit cramped in here."

"Are you suggesting that I'm fat?"

"No. Never."

"Ah, so our larger than life personalities are taking up too much space?"

"Uhm... Good to know who you really are... What happened with my Cameron? Did some alien take over?"

"Huh?"

"Just a moment ago I thought you had a firm grasp of the English language. Or maybe I should try pig Latin."

"Nah. I'm just feeling silly today."

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed."

"Sarcasm does not become you."

"Yeah, I stole it from you. It's a bit too massive for me."

"Ouch... Peace?"

"I didn't know we were fighting."

"The bickering is exhausting."

"That's a first, Cameron Mitchell trying to get out of a verbal sparring."

"You're not funny, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever? Since when do you say _whatever_? Have you turned into a pod person?"

"No-"

"When did this happen? Carolyn Lam does not say _whatever_."

"Stop exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating. I've never heard you say _whatever_. I didn't even know that you had that word in your vocabulary. I'm appalled."

Grip. Pull down. Light.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to escape from this new _whatever_- pod person that has taken over your personality."

"Urgh. Stop being such a drama queen, please."

"My quarters? Pillowfight? You can have all the pillows."

"That your attempt to get back into my good graces?"

"Yep. Is it working?"

"No... Where's the catch?"

"There's no catch."  
"Cameron!"

"You're gonna be naked."

"You, too?"

"Jury's still out on that one."

"Do I get a vote?"

"Why?"

"Because you are staging an escape without consulting me. I think that's a bit unfair. Besides, your inner drama queen has made an appearance again, and what was the agreement that we had regarding her?"

"It's drama king. And you're right. I was being inconsiderate. I apologize, my fair lady."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But messing with you is too much fun to pass up opportunities."

"Your mental health is clearly disturbed."

"Took you this long to figure this out?"

"Nah. Besides, it's a trait that we both have in common."

"Are we gonna talk about our combined states of insanity, or are we gonna do the pillow fight?"

"You up for round two?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"A bit more enthusiasm would be appreciated."

"Woohoo. Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Sounds more like you. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

"Oh, yay."

"Naked pillowfight, mind- blowing sex, here we come!"

"Cameron, that was terrible."

"Yeah, whatever."

Silence.

"Cameron!"


End file.
